Fly Away
by sashaysion
Summary: A girl, stuck in her own head. All she wants to do is to get away.
1. chapter 1

Can you feel that? Can you hear that sound? That's the sound of a million hearts breaking. So many chills run down their backs in the moment, but you never feel it until it happens. Sometimes you don't even realize it's broken, until someone comes to fix it.

The sky turns a mix of orange and pale pink as it starts to set over the hills of Tunisia. The birds voices are heard through the panels of windows, calling to you. Asking you to fly away with them.

Birds have freedom. They flap their wings and can go anywhere, see anything. No one can tell them what to do. They just follow the sunlight.

She looked out the window, asking herself when she would get up the courage, to follow the sunlight.

The sun deepened into the east, making the heat travel and warm the limbs of the trees. The reflection of the girl was caught in the glass. Her face tanned, making the lines of her face more prominent. Her deep brown eyes shown, centering her cheekbones upward. She stared at herself for a few moments, wondering what other people saw. Did they see the sadness in her eyes? Or did they see the dreams, the thoughts roaming behind them? A sigh escaped from her lips as she started to see it. She imagined her figure outside the tree line, laughing and smiling. Her eyes closed as she saw herself. Another figure started to appear, sitting beside her.

"Ali? Why are you still up?" a voice came from around the corner.

The girl jumped, opening her eyes. She bit her lip, "Um, what? Sorry, what?"

"I asked why you were still up?" the woman walked closer, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, I-I couldn't sleep."

The girl started fiddling with her thumbs as she smiled dryly, brushing past her elder toward her bedroom.

The woman walked slowly over to the window, wondering what the girl had been looking at. She saw the haze of her daughters breath still left on the glass, as she looked toward the horizon. Her breath mingled with the silence in the air as she wiped away the fog with her sleeve.

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you?"

She jumped as she shut the door to her room, "Oh my god, what is with people scaring me?"

Her sister shrugged, bringing her knees to her chest, "so were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Thinking about her," she smiled.

The girl pulled down the covers and asked, "Thinking about who?"

The girls taller shadow shook her head, "I don't know. She doesn't have a name yet."

The girl sank down in her bed, a deep huff as she hit the pillow.

"You are reading too much," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not," the sister smiled, turing over, drifting off to sleep.

 _The brook flowed downward, toward the summit, where it would splatter into a million drops of water. She followed its path with her eyes, watching the tiny droplets join into a pool of blue._

 _A rattling came from the trees, making her turn around, "I've been waiting for you!"_

 _A figure approached, her figure small, with a tan coat to her skin. Her hair was curling, and her eyes bright. She walked slowly outward, smiling widely as she caught a glimpse of the water._

 _"I'm sorry, I got sidetracked," the girl sighed, sitting down beside her._

 _Aliu smiled, reaching her hand into the water, letting it brush her fingertips, sending chills down her back._

 _The other girl reached behind her and handed a white rose. It was dusted with gold, looking almost unreal. A smile crept upon her lips as she saw the tears start to form in the smaller girls eyes._

 _"It's so beautiful," she managed._

 _The girl tilted her chin upward, leaning in slowly, her eyes closing._

Ali sat straight up, broke out in a sweat, her breath wavering.

"She has a face."


	2. Chapter 2

The large brick building started to come into view, it's harsh lights, gleaming down upon her tan skin. She trudged toward the courtyard, her feet almost dragging from lack of sleep. Her head shook, batting away her thoughts, trying to focus on her long day ahead.

"You look like crap," Kevin chuckled, jabbing her in the ribs,

"Thanks," Ali rolled her eyes at the comment.

The two walked toward the benches, where the rest of their friends sat. They all mingled together, one conversation sparking another. Each day a new story to tell, even in the most dull of places.

"Good morning," Ali sighed, placing down her bags, and slumping beside Isabelle.

Her hair was long, and slightly tangled, not a care in the world.

"Morning," she smiled back, "did you hear the news?"

Ali furrowed her brows, "what news?"

"Oh, about the new girl?" Kevin chimed in.

Isabelle nodded, pursing her lips, as if she hadn't decided how she felt about her yet.

Ali started scoping out the area in search of the newcomer. She squinted her eyes as she looked toward the tree line.

"Have you met her yet?" Ali mused.

"Yeah, just once," Isabelle nodded.

Ali was always eager to learn about new people, though never courageous enough to get to know them herself. She stared at her feet before tilting up her head, "Whats she like?"

Kevin chuckled a bit, as if he knew the answer.

Isabelle ran her finger through her tangles, "She's uhm,- a character."

Ali laughed, "Well, i'm intrigued. Does mystery girl have a name?"

Kevin cocked his head, "Heather, right?"

Isabelle shrugged, her mind already wondering somewhere else.

"Well, where is she?" Ali raised her brows.

"She's right behind you," came a sassy voice from behind.

Ali turned around instantly, her eyes almost bulging out of her head.

The girl smiled widely, "I'm Heather. You are?"

She sat, frozen, her mouth agape. A million thoughts floated around in her head. She started hearing the voice inner head, and felt her fingers start to tingle. She felt dizzy, starting to stand up, ready to make a break for it.

"Uhm-I-I have to go," she squeeked, scurrying off.

The girl looked in her direction, strangely, not sure of what just happened.

"Was it something I said?" Heather asked.

Ali ran down the long hallway, her heels clomping against the tile. She felt her chest tighten, and her breath stiffen. The world started to spin as she made it into a bathroom stall.

 _Breathe ._

It can't be her.

 _Inhale._

It looks like her.

 _Exhale._

Its her.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked the halls, her head down, not sure how to explain her previous reaction. Her shoes started to scuff as she slid into her first class. She grit her teeth, trying to avoid the many figures roaming around her. Her lanky body plopped down at a desk, quickly laying her head in her hands. Her eyes closed tight, hoping if she concentrated enough, she could disappear.

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher called, her back to the room, "we have a long day ahead of us."

The class groaned, earning an eye roll from the elder woman.

"We have a new student today, this is Heather."

Ali shot straight up, her eyes bulged.

 _She's in this class?_

Ali felt her head plummet, as Heather smiled toward her.

"There is an empty seat by Ali, why don't you sit there?" the woman smiled.

The smaller girl nodded, slipping into the seat beside the tan girl. She sat her things down and turned, "Are you okay with this?"

 _I don't know._

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled weakly, forcing her thoughts to dull.

Heather looked as if she didn't believe a word, but smiled just the same.

Throughout the class, the two would sneak glances at one another, quickly switching gazes when the other caught on. Her hair was full, miles and miles of perfect curls. The locks were light, unusual for the people around there. Deep black hair roamed every hall, yet she was special. Her skin was tan, but not harsh. It was almost caramel, and seemed smooth like such. She couldn't grasp the sight of her eyes before the girl caught her glance. Thought she imagined them in her head as a deep brown, that turned grey at night. The dream girl had long, soft lips, like heather. A baby pink color, naturally inviting.

Ali shook her thoughts away as she focused back on her book. The words started to dance on the page as she could hear the girl tapping her pencil on the desk. Her leg shook slightly, her face scrunched in confusion.

Ali coughed, "uhm, do you need help?"

The girl looked up with a thankful face. Their eyes met, and Ali saw the orbs. They were dark as she had imagined. She wondered if at night they turned grey, the kind of grey she associated with confusion-as she felt.

Heather laughed, "is it that obvious?"

The girl nodded, a laugh escaping her lips. Her hand brushed the cold of the wooden desk, leaning forward to look at the scribbles among the notebook paper.

She could feel Heathers eyes focused on her. The air started to tense as the girls eyes roamed her features. Her high cheekbones, her petite nose, her copper eyes.

"So, you have to multiply by the constant," Ali gestures to an equation with her pencil.

Heather shook herself out of her daze, "oh sorry, what?"

Ali smiled, "the constant, you um, you have to multiply it."

The two locked eyes, once again, filling the room with wavy breaths.

"So, what do I do then?" Heather managed, not breaking eye contact.

"You take the product and, you um, you divide it," she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, her comfort level sinking.

"Oh heather I was meaning to ask you," the teacher walked over, making both girls jump, "you were in all accelerated math courses at your old school. I can try and move you up if you'd like. These problems are basic for you."

Heather looked as if she was slapped, "uh, no. No I'm fine. I could use some review."

The teacher looked at her quizzically, but nodded just the same. She walked off, hovering over other students to scope out their work.

Ali looked back at the girl, "So, I think you've got this figured out then. You don't need my help."

Heather sighed deeply and slumped down in her chair, knowing the failure of her plan.

Ali tried to hide her smile as she went back to work. There was nothing she hated more than being lied to. But, somehow, she was okay with this.

The day drug out, every class a pile of work to finish, and a new test schedule. Though, the girl with the dark eyes was only present in one of them.

Ali's thoughts roamed from class to class, always coming back to one thing. Her.

Lunch rolled around and Ali walked to the courtyard where Kevin and his friends sat.

"Hey, are you okay? After this morning?" Kevin asked, sympathy marking his entire face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just-um, - I'm fine," she nodded.

Kevin cocked his head, but was cut off when a figure sat down.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit here?" Heather asked, sitting down beside the tan girl.

"Well it doesn't really matter, you are already sitting aren't you!?" Ali blurted.

The girl looked at her, confused. She wasn't sure why she said that, it just came out.

"Hey now!" Kevin looked at the girl, confused of her outburst.

"Uh, sorry," Ali shook her head and looked down at her plate.

The lunch dragged on, Heather talking up a storm.

"So, what made you move here?" Kevin asked, spooning food into his mouth.

"Oh, well, my dad was transferred here. I didn't really ahve a choice."

Kevin frowned, "so you don't like it here?"

Ali stared at her sandwich so hard that she though it might disenegrate.

"I didn't at first."

Kevin looked intrigued, "at first?"

The girl smiled, motioning her glance to the girl beside her, "yeah. I might have found a reason to stay."

Kevin laughed, "well I'm glad you are starting to find a positive in our illustrious institution. It has its quirks, but there is a lot to love."

Heather smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich, "oh yeah? Like what?"

Kevin stretched, a smirk spreading, "well, for one, the girls here are a blessing."

Some of his friends laughed, almost choking on their food.

"Seriously! They are tan, and slim, and phew. It's always eventful here. "

A couple guys patted his back, smiling widely.

"Oh trust me, I know," Heather winked.

That was it. She couldn't take anymore.

"I have to go," Ali hopped up and ran off.

"Oh come on, Ali! I was just kidding!" Kevin called.


	4. Chapter 4

It's hard being someone that people trust. It's hard being someone that people go to, expecting a higher power. A person that someone expects an answer from. Always able to give advice. Never afraid to listen. Never afraid to cry.

It's even harder, when that person is yourself.

"Ali?" a womans voice came from the other side of the wooden door, "where have you been?"

The girl wiped her tears away quickly, brushing her excess on her shirt sleeves, "Yeah, I-I was studying with Kevin."

There was a slight pause, the woman contemplating her response. The girl begged, hoping that the woman would say on the other side. The only thing heard was the girls sniffles, her breath wavering.

"Okay, well, did you pray today?" her mom leaned on the door, as if she would be able to read her thoughts that way.

The girl bit her lip, holding back hard sobs, a deep breath caught in her throat, "Yeah, I did. I'm fine, mom, really."

She waited for the taller womans shadow to disappear, bringing her knees to her chest.

She found herself walking to the island, not a single soul in sight. Her mind wandered from mile to mile, trying to forget. Her feet kicked the dirt, scuffing the soles of her shoes, turning the white fabric, a dull beige. Each kick had meaning.

 _Kick._

That one was for her mom. She forced her beliefs, and never took a word for truth.

 _Scuff._

That one was for Heather. She thinks she can get inside the girls head. She thinks she can confuse her.

 _Bang._

That one was for herself. She thought she was stronger than this. She thought she was able to hide herself better than this.

Her last kick made her fall, her leg sweeping under the other. Her tears mingled with the dirt, feeling the damp ground rub against her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked, laughing.

The girls face was stone cold as she inserted a second earbud into her ear. The song blasted as she closed her eyes, blocking out the world.

A few moments passed, Heather growing more annoyed with each second that passed. She crossed her arms, sending a death glare to the girl beside her, hoping she'd open her eyes.

She huffed, ripping an earbud from the tan girls ear.

"Hey!" Ali yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Heather raised her eyebrows, "Oh so now you are going to talk?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "I have nothing to say to you."

The girls face turned pale as she struggled for words, "What does that mean?"

The tan girl breathed in deeply, her nostrils flaring. She locked eyes with the girl, seeing the confusion in her deep orbs.

The teacher clapped her hands together, making the girls jump, "Is there something you two would like to discuss with the class?"

Ali looked down at her hands, not sure how to respond.

"No, there is nothing to discuss," Heather stated, her jaw locked tight.

There was nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Each day you had different classes, different classmates, different lessons. it was the schools way of keeping the kids minds ¨refreshed¨. The room was barren except for a few souls as she slid into the desk, early to her first class. The wood had engravings, marking words of pitiful whispers. Her callused fingers brushed against the writing on the table, trying to erase them.

But they were there.

They were not going away.

¨SLUT¨ was engraved right below the corner of the desk, followed by drawings of a girl crying, and a gun. The girl bit the insides of her cheeks, worried as to what had brought these people to that point. The point that the only way they could ask for help was by marking their fear on a desk.

The classroom was attached to another, showing the other room from a window. The rooms looked the same. Barren, and sad. It was only a few moments before she caught a glimpse of the pale hair through the window. The girl sat right by the window. If the wall wasn´t there she could easily touch her.

The girl had yet to turn her head, only a pile of curls showing through the glass. Ali stared so hard she thought the glass might break. She focused so much she thought she saw the edge start to crack, ready to burst.

When the girl turned her head to meet the deep brown eyes, Ali could see her tear stained cheeks. The girl just stared for a few minutes before shaking her head and covering her face in her hands. Ali felt her heart sink.

She did that.

That was because of her.

The class passed, the tan girl looking to the curls every chance she had. She imagined what it would be like if they were brushed. She wondered if the curls would stay in ringlets, or turn to luscious waves. Ali could almost smell the salt on the girls locks, as she had been swimming the night before. She focused on her backside- as that was all she was allowed to see. The girl brushed her hair to the side, showing her neck. There were two freckles on the edge of her neck, leading down her spine. Ali shook her thoughts away, imagining what her bare back looked like. She could see dimples in her back, with a slim waist. Her shoulder blades would be prominent, almost looking like wings. As if Heather was an Angel.

The angel that was going to save her.

But how can one save you from themselves?


	6. Chapter 6

"Meg, i'm telling you, i'm _not_ going!" Alison yelled into the phone, "Hold on, Laynes skypeing."

Meg piped up, "Hi Layne!"

"Hi Meg!" came a pale blonde from the computer screen, "So, you are telling Alison she needs to go to this party, right?"

Meg huffed, "I'm trying to."

"Guys, i'm not going. End of story," Alison slumped back on her bed, starting to pick at a loose shirt thread.

"What do you plan on doing instead?" Layne asked, mockingly.

Meg stayed silent, waiting for her response.

"I don't know, i'll just work on some homework. We have a test in chemistry on Monday and I can't fail it-"

Layne cut her off, "Yeah no, you have to learn to relax. Let loose a little."

Meg spoke, "She's right, you can't avoid social interaction forever. Better now than later."

The girl groaned and threw her hands in her face, "I hate you guys!"

The two girls laughed and responded in unison, "You love us!"

* * *

She brushed out her curls, leaving them in long waves. She flattened her dress hem, the threads reaching just above her knee.

 _Why am I wearing this?_

She squinted at her reflection, trying to pinpoint the exact moment she lost all sense of herself. Her teeth bit at the chapped edges of her lips, making the pale pink turn bright red. Her head hung down as she reached for the hem and pulled it over her head. Her hands reached for her favorite band shirt, BTS plastered on the front and back. She rolled up the oversized sleeves and threw on her favorite pair of jeans.

They were light acid wash, two ragged holes upon each knee. Her smile shown in the mirror as she slipped on her sneakers and walked out the door, hoping she wasn't going to regret leaving the dress behind.

* * *

Alison walked into the crowded room, overwhelmed, her heart rate intensifying. She started to hear Megs voice in her head, _you can't avoid social interaction forever._ And then Laynes, _Breathe, Alison. Live a little!_

She stopped by an empty beer pong table and counted to ten.

 _Inhale._

Count to ten again.

 _Exhale._

She opened her eyes, skimming the room, trying to find a familiar face. People were laughing and dancing, screaming as loud as they could. Cups lye around half empty, some with rings of lipstick around the rim.

The smell of sweat and jungle juice was intoxicating. She repressed the urge to gag as she walked to the next room.

There she was.

Alison's eyes bulged, her mind racing.

She was leaning against a door frame talking to some guy three years older. She laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. The girl felt a pit in her stomach as she realized she could still be happy. Heather was smiling, and it wasn't because of her.

The tan girl stood, fiddling with her thumbs, trying to pretend she wasn't breaking. Her black jeans seemed very amusing in the moment. Trying to count how many frayed seams were on the sides. Her white shirt came to a 'U' shape around her neck, showing a modest amount of skin. Her long chestnut locks on either sides of her face.

She was up to six seams when the girl walked past her. She didn't even look over as she poured herself another drink.

Alison watched as the clear liquid filled the cup. Plastic meeting liquid sin, the materials mingling together, ready for disaster.

The tan girl tried looking away, focusing on the cracks in the ceiling, or the weird stains on the carpet. But she couldn't take her eyes off the girl.

She has long waves, as she had suspected. The idea of Heather brushing out her ringlets into soft waves sent a source of comfort through the girl. As if she felt no need to impress anyone.

The girl watched as her muse paced to a table of figures, a tall specimen rapping his beefy arm around her as she sat. The girl didn't move. She stayed sipping her drink, avoiding the eyes blaring into her skull.

Alison realized this was what it was like to be ignored.

Her feet found there way to the kitchen, pouring herself a tall drink, gulping it just as fast.

She thought to herself as she tasted the bitterness, _I better get used to drinking alone._


	7. Chapter 7

Alison stared daggers at the large figure at the table in front of her. As the hours passed, her drink started losing its flavor. After the fifth glass, she couldn't tell wether she was pouring liquid courage or soda in her glass.

Her face started to feel numb, the nerves in her face starting to tingle, mixing with her anger and frustration. A fuzzy figure walked up slowly toward her, cocking their head as to make sure they had the right person.

"Alison?" Kevin asked slowly, amazed as to the face he found hiding under that scowl.

She breathed out loudly, trying to focus her eyes on the face ahead.

"Alison, let me take you home," he brushed his hand to her back and started to push her forward.

She moved, swatting his hand away, "I'm not going anywhere!"

The table jumped at her sudden outburst, the tiny girl usually holding so much grace and poise.

Kevin stared into her deep brown orbs, trying to find his friend. She was hidden behind a haze of distraction, but she was still in there somewhere.

"Alison, this isn't you. Why are you acting like this? You don't drink!"

She looked to her feet, knowing they had an audience. A sudden burst of energy, a pulse of rage spit through her as she threw her cup down and marched over to the girl at the table.

"He's right! This isn't me! This is what _you_ made _me_ ," a tear started to trickle down her tan face as she bit back a scream.

The girl with the curls stood up, eye to eye with the one looking down on her.

" _I_ did this? _I_ did _nothing_!"

The tan girl shook her head, her palms starting to sweat, her face turning a deep red.

Alison breathed out a wavy breath before speaking, "I was fine before you came here. I was better without you."

Heather could feel her throat start to ache. Like her heart was exploding from pain, and the shrapnel was eating at her throat.

She grabbed her things off the table and nodded, smiling a fake grin, "Well, you don't have to be anything with me now."

The tan girl watched as her skinny figure walked out of the room, and out the door.

Alison noticed there was no slam though. No anger in her exit. She grabbed her things, said her words, and left.

She left.

She was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

The school week went by slowly, worry and regret lacing every thought in Alison's mind. Every class, the bubbly girl was missing. No Heather.

Alison's pencil tapped against the desk, in tune with the hands of the clock.

Where is she? _Tap._

She can't just not come to school. _Tap._

Every question seemed to make time go faster, the tan girls pencil hitting the desk harder. Her heartbeat sped as questions floated around in her head. _Was this really her fault? Did she do more damage than had been done already?_

"Excuse me? Is there something you'd like to add?"

Alison was snapped out of her trance, "wh-what?"

The tall figure looked toward her tapping hand.

"Oh, uhm, sorry."

The lady turned around and took her seat at the large desk, the bell signaling thee shuffle to the next class.

The small girl got up in an instant and spoke, "uhm, Miss?"

She looked up a frown not moving in the slightest.

"Do you know where Heather is? She hasn't been here all week, and I was just wondering-" she spoke faster as the sentence went on.

The lady signaled for her to stop, "Heather has a personal situation going on. That's all I can say."

Was that personal situation her?

"Well, do you know when she will be back?"

She sighed, "I don't, sorry. Maybe try to worry about yourself."

The small girls eyebrows furrowed. Had her teacher just told her to butt out?

Her head hung as she walked out the door.

Whether this had anything to do with Alison or not, she still needed to see the girl. She still needed to talk to her. Was she going to apologize? She still wasn't sure. When it comes to Heather, Alison needed to be, well, not Alison. She needed to do the opposite of what she would do. Think like Heather. Just for a minute.

Her figure leaned against the lockers, trying to find her way into Heathers mind.

"Hey, Alison. Just who I was looking for," Mr. Jacobson smiled.

"Hi, Mr. Jacobson," she faked a smile.

"Can you run this to the office and make a copy for me? I need to be in a meeting and I just don't seem to have enough time anymore," he handed over a small file of papers, each color coded according to unit.

The small girl nodded, walking toward the office, looking back at the man running toward a small room. She shook her head, still trying to find a way to Heather.

"Hello, Alison!" the office secretary smiled,.

"Hi, Mrs. Cockran. I'm just coming to make a copy for Mr. Jacobson."

"Oh, okay. We have been doing remodels, so the copier is now in the file room," she rolled her eyes and laughed, handing over a key.

Alison smiled, walking toward the room and turning the key. Her eyes widened as she remembered what were in those files.

Heathers address.

Maybe thinking like the thin girl had it's advantages after all.


End file.
